A resistance change memory has large potential for realizing a non-volatile memory device in the next generation. A resistance change film included in the resistance change memory is less likely to be deteriorated even in a highly defined size, and may have an advantage for manufacturing a huge capacity memory.
To enhance a memory characteristic in such a resistance change memory, there is room for improvement. For example, it is desired to make filament-forming easier in the initialization process. Also, it is desired to more stably maintain a changed state of the resistance change film.